Loving and Leaving
by ILoveAuslly101
Summary: When Ally Dawson finds out she's pregnant with Austin Moon's child, she runs away as not to ruin his career. Austin goes looking for her. Will fate bring them back together? Warning, contains lots of Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person

Ally Dawson looked down at the three white sticks in front of her. "I'm not pregnant," she muttered to herself. "I mean, tons of people have to try dozens of times to have kids. What's the odds that me, a seventeen year old girl could get prefabricated only one Time." She grabbed the tests and scurried into the bathroom. She took all the tests and set the timer for five minutes. She waited for what seemed like hours and finally she decided that the timer would go off any minute now so she took a peep. Twelve seconds. That's how long she'd been waiting for. She tried to take her mind off it by looking at a magazine, but it didn't work because it had something about the Duke and Duchess of Cambridges' baby, George, in it. She looked again at the timer and saw that two minutes had passed. Then she decided to watch some T.V but that was a total disaster as 16 and pregnant was on and that's what she might be. Now she had 90 seconds remaining. She picked up a book but it almost frightened the life out of her as Bella almost died giving birth to Renesmee. She only had 10 seconds left so she decided to just wait them out. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,3,1, BEEP. The said wailed like a siren and Ally had to cover her ears although the sound was no louder than a whisper. Finally, the tests were ready. But now that the time was hear, she wasn't sure if she wanted to look, in fear of it being bad news. She spent a few seconds going over pros and cons in her head and she decided to take a look. After all, it was going to be negative, right? She edged over and her whole life flashed before her eyes because positive is what it said.

ALLY POV

I started choking on my tears. This couldn't be happening, my record was about to come out, and Austin was getting really big. How could we let this happen. Maybe the test was wrong? Maybe it was a glitch? I wanted to go to the doctors to confirm my pregnancy but to do that I'd have to tell my dad which I'll do when Dez gets 100% in an algebra test. I know, I'll call Trish. I rang Trish' s number but no one answered so I decided to text her instead.

**Ally: Trish, I really need to talk to U. Super important. R U busy?**

_Trish: Well, I'm working so no _

**Ally: u c...well...the thing** **is...okay**

_Trish: come on,tell me_ A

**ALLY: Well, I'm pregnant with Austin's Child**

_Trish: OMG A what r u gonna do? Will you give it up for adoption or_

**Ally: I'm not doing an abortion**

_Trish: Then what r u gonna do? _

**Ally: I wanna keep it but then again I congressman harm Austin's career. Mine's already down the drain and I don't want the sane thing to happen to him. This will get him bad publicity. I cannot that to him, which leaves me with one door. I have to run away.**

_Trish: What Ally? No!_

**Ally: I'm sorry Trish but I have to do this. One day if you become a parent you might understand. CAN you please just promise me that you won't tell anyone why I left, especially Austin.**

_Trish: I promise_

**Ally: thank you. I also have to delete my Twitter and instances accounts, change my name and get a new number so that no one can find me which means that this will be the last time I can talk to you. Goodbye Trish **

I turned my phone off. I grabbed a bag from the attic and chucked a myriad of clothes and a wad of cash into it. I then took a photo of me and Austin and stuffed it in my Jean pocket. I then went down the stairs, snuck passed my dad (who was watching the golf), grabbed my jacket and got in my car. I sped out of my house and onto the highway. I didn't know where I was going, because I couldn't see the road signs past my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin POV

I arrived at Sonic Boom to talk to Ally about writing a new song for her. I felt bad that we always spend so much time on my career as she has her own now to worry about.

When I walked into Sonic Boom, I noticed that the sign said closed. I went in and saw Trish and Lester Dawson talking and crying in the cornor. Then I heard them mention Ally's name. I edged closer and asked "what's wrong?" Lester Dawson didn't say anything. Then Trish finally managed to get herself together and said " aaally rrran awway." I froze on the spot. Ally was gone! I wanted to run and try and find her, but I couldn't because I couldn't move. Grief had taken over me. I felt my vision going blurry and my legs started to give way. The the world seemed to spin round and round, Trishs' words echoing in my head. I closed my eyes. I'd never been a very religious person, but I prayed. Prayed with everything I had that I would wake up in my bed, meaning it was all a dream. I then opened my eyes and saw Sonic Boom and Trish and Lester Dawson, crying there eyes out. Maybe they were joking. To find out I said "I don't understand." "Off course you understand Austin, it's words." Snapped Trish. "I've heard you speak Spanish but I don't understand that." "You little" began Trish "sorry, I'm just really upset." How could I forget, Ally was gone.

When I got home, my mum asked how the songwriting with Ally went. That's when I broke down crying, telling her everything that happened, not caring that I was letting the Mississippi flow out. At the end my mum came and gave me a hug. It was more of a 'I'm so sorry your upset' hug than 'I know what your going through and it hurts' hug, although I already knew that, because no one in the world knows what I'm going through. We were two in a billion. We have a better chance of being struck by lightning than finding someone that can replace one another. I had no idea how I was going to cope.

**yeah, I know, it's short, but I really wanted to update. Plus, there's only so much I could do for this part of the story but I thought it deserved its own chapter.**

**Please review**

**3 Darcey**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

I decided to pull myself together over Ally so I went for a walk around Miami Mall. I was about to walk into Banana Republic when I saw Old Man George. Old Man George was the creep in our neighbourhood. He goes around singing songs songs about a girl called Maia. I was really bored with shopping so I decided to go and listen to him. His song wasn't actually that bad.

Maia come back to me

Over from Tenessee

Or back from New Mexico

Or possibly Ohio

Wherever you are in the world

Just know that you are my girl

Know that whatever you do

I will come and find you

That's when I realised what I would become if I just lay around grieving. I knew what I have to do. I made my plan, packed a bag and grabbed some money. I put it all in my car and drove away. Before I left, I posted a song I'd been writing on my website.

If there's an ocean, it's just a puddle, that I've gotta get across

Any mountain, I'll climb over, like a kid on the monkey bars

I know your out there somewhere

I know you miss me just like I miss you

No matter what I'll get there

And you know I'll never stop

I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run, I'm gonna run to you

I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run, I'm gonna run to you

You know I'll find you I'm never far behind you

I swear these words are true

I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run, I'm gonna run to you

Can you hear me, hear me calling

I know sometimes it's rough

But just keep on, keep believing when you don't feel strong enough

I know you're out there somewhere

I know you love me just like I love you

Know matter what I'll get there

And you know I'll never stop

I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run, I'm gonna run to you

I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run, I'm gonna run to you

You know I'll find you I'm never far behind you

I swear these words are true

I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run, run, I'm gonna run to you

At the end of the video I posted the words 'I'm coming to find you Ally, I'm coming to find you.'

Ally POV

I pulled into a gas station in a place called Manchester-on-the-sea in Massachusetts. I got out my car and grabbed my bag. It was the middle of the night and raining. The water probably made me look like a mop but I didn't care. I had ran away and left Austin behind. Nothing cared anymore.

Suddenly, something hit me. I say something because it was so dark I couldn't see a thing. It hit me again. Now this 'thing' was trying to grab my bag. It then punched my and I felt the world go blurry and rock from side to side. The last thing I saw was a dark silhouette driving away in my car. I was now alone in the middle of the night, I had no idea were I was and no money and no way of contacting anyone. That night I cried myself to sleep. I remember being only able to think of one thought that night. 'I wish Austin were here'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update, the only excuse I have is that I was looking for a beta reader. Thank you so much MissyLynn99. I tried to make it up to you by making the chapter really long. Anyway, on with the story**

Loving and Leaving

Chapter 4

Austin POV

I arrived at the airport in no time. I'd probably didn't just break the speed limit; I had brutally pulverized it. I knew it was grounds for possible arrest, but I didn't care. Nothing would matter if I didn't find Ally. Separating Ally and I would be like separating the dark and the night. It doesn't really work, or make sense for that matter. They were intimately and inexorably intertwined. They existed best when together. It wasn't truly night unless it was dark, and it wasn't truly dark if it wasn't night. The same was true with us; I wasn't really Austin without Ally, and she wasn't really Ally without me. We were two halves to a whole, soul mates.

I was a hot-mess. My purple, long-sleeved cotton top was rumpled and my dark, jean shorts had the pockets turned inside-out. On my feet I had green and white Superdry flip-flops, now speckled with dirt from running.

Most people thought about the Miami International airport only as a means of traveling for vacations, weddings, or possibly a place of work. For me, my plane ticket would be my ticket to finding Ally.

As my Mercedes-Benz Guardian drove into the airport parking lot, I jumped out before I had even stopped. I bolted towards the huge glass double doors.

Inside, the air conditioning was turned to near-Arctic temperatures. The difference between it and the humid and scorching Miami air hit me like a brick wall. Ignoring the people in my way, I pushed my way up to flight desk and asked "Um, excuse me, but I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you could tell me if they have boarded a flight?" It came out rushed and jittery, not cool and collected like I was hoping.

"Why certainly!" the flight attendant chirped excitedly. Her name tag read Charlotte. She tucked a brown ringlet behind her ear and peered at me with sparkling emerald eyes. I could see the recognition in her eyes. She knew exactly who I was. "Can I please have the letter of the first name and then the last name of whom you're looking for?"

"A. Dawson. " I replied.

" She boarded a flight to Oregon 4 hours ago." said

Charlotte.

"Thank you," I responded gratefully. "-and may I get a ticket for the next available flight to Oregon?"

"Yes, you may." replied Charlotte, "It leaves in 2 hours."

I left the flight attendant desk and went to sit down at an empty bench. I guess that all there was to do now, was to wait.

Ally POV

I woke up on the corner of a gas station. I panicked, unable to remember the events following yesterday. After a few moments of disorientation, it all came back to me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My white blouse looked grey and my silver skirt was ripped. I wasn't even wearing shoes! I shuddered; it was just my luck to get mugged the first day I went on the run.

Much to my surprise, a black Audi cruised along and a man rolled down his window. I presumed it was because he noticed that I looked like a hobo who had been crying. He looked about twenty years old and had close cropped ginger hair with muddy brown eyes. "Are you all right miss?" He asked cautiously.

"Do I look alright?" I replied bitterly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Last night, some man tackled me for my bag and it had the keys to my car in it." I sighed sadly.

He pulled out some cash from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I can't accept this" I announced.

"Why not?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Because I don't even know your name." I stated flatly.

"Jack Andrews. Now you do." I looked at him inquisitively to see if he was serious about giving me this money. "Oh come on!" he responded, obviously exasperated. "It's a hundred bucks. Not much, just enough to buy you a new outfit and some food.

"Thank you" I said.

"You are welcome." He smiled earnestly. "If I may ask, what's you're name?"

"Ally. Ally Dawson."

"Well I must go, I have a plane to catch."

We said goodbye and I started walking down to the mall.

Austin POV

As soon as I arrived in Oregon, I rushed off the plane, plowing into several people , but I didn't care. I didn't waste the time to pack a suite case, so I ran straight to the 'nothing to declare' section and found the taxi company.

"Hello, my name is Max and I would love to help you get to your desired destination." The guy at the front desk droned apathetically, his tone contradicting his words. He had salt and pepper hair and beard, along with droopy dark eyes. He looked Eastern European but had an American accent.

"Yes, I was wondering if you supplied a taxi for around 6 hours ago." I asked tartly.

"Yes, Aaron Dawson, 6 hours ago."

"No, no, no, I need Ally Dawson." I protested impatiently.

"Sorry, I only have Aaron Dawson from Miami."

Wait, Miami. Oh no. Then Charlotte was talking about was this Aaron guy. I stepped away in anger and frustration.

"Um, excuse me, sir." I voice behind me said. I turned and saw a man with closely cropped ginger hair and muddy brown eyes.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for an Ally Dawson. Is that right?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, it's just, back in Massachusetts, I met a girl called Ally Dawson. She was small, looked around 17, had curly brown and blonde hair. Is that her?"

"Yes, yes!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it. This man had seen Ally!

"Great. I met her back in Boston, Massachusetts at the gas station on the highway, just before you reach the airport."

I didn't even say thank you or goodbye to the man. I bolted back to the airport and boarded the next flight to Boston.

I fled the plane and ran down to the gas station. Great. She wasn't there. Not giving up, I sprinted to the downtown to try and find her. I thanked my lucky stars that I had stayed in shape, otherwise getting around without a car would have been near impossible.

The town center wasn't very big. I jogged a few laps around it, scanning Ally's favourite shops. The book shop, the safety shop, the stationary shop. Nothing. By now I was starving, so I headed down to the food court. On my way, a petite, brown and blonde curly haired girl in the music store caught my eye.

Ally POV

I strolled down to the local mall. It wasn't very big so there wasn't much window shopping. I tried Primark for clothes, as they were really cheap. I bought a blue and white striped sailor top, jeans and a denim jacket. I then went down to Costco and bought some protein bars. I had nothing to do, so I found the nearest music store to look. I grew tired of browsing after a while, and started to wander to another store, but was startled by a familiar blonde boy who was blatantly staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for taking a million years to update. I have no excuse. And this chapter is like chapter two, really short. Again, I felt that it needed to be in a chapter all by itself. I have the next chapter written; all I need to do is beta read it and then I can post! Yeah, forget about that, the story is what you all want to read. Let's go:**

Loving and Leaving

Chapter 5

Austin POV

Have you ever felt as if the world has stopped spinning? As if gravity is breaking down and you're scared of floating off into space? Possibly thinking that the world is dimmed, but something is shinning out in HD? If you have, than your half way to feeling how I felt. I couldn't believe it. I was so overwhelmed that when I said'Ally, is that really you?, it probably came out as 'Allay, sat you?' but she nodded her head, either in saying it was her or understand meant. That was one of the amazing things about Ally, you could never read her.

Ally POV

Austin. It was. Austin. Austin. Austin. Oh no, Austin. The baby. Woah, it seems weird saying that but it's true. Austin cannot, do you here me, CANNOT find out about the baby. He won't let me go until I tell him why I ran away, and probably even after that he'll stay by my side. I have to find some way to get rid of him before I start showing. But how? I need a plan and I need one fast. If he finds out I'm pregnant he won't leave me. He's too sweet a guy. But he can't ruin his career just for me. If he gets bad publicity because he has got a teenage girl pregnant I'll die inside. I can't let that happen if I can help it. He means too much to me.

Austin POV

I was so happy there wasn't a word to describe it but Ally didn't look as happy as I was. I mean, she wasn't smiling so I don't need to be an expert in reading people to see that. Suddenly, she bolted. I panicked and grabbed her bag. She tugged on it and everything fell out. There wasn't much in it. She started picking up make up and tissues and things like that. I helped her by picking up a pair of sunglasses, a rain Mack and, no. A POSITIVE PREGNANCY TEST! "Ally! What is this," I asked. "Oh" she replied, "that's my mum's test. She asked me to look after it so no one would find out she was pregnant. And if your wondering why I left, that's why." I thought about what she said, "but why did you RUN AWAY?"

"Because, it's my dad's" and that was when I knew she was lying. Lester and Penny haven't seen each other since the book release party when Ally and I first kissed. That was almost a year ago. "Ally, that's your test isn't it?"

"Yes" she mumbled.

"So, who's the dad?"

That's when she broke down crying into my chest but in between sobs I managed to hear "you."

Wow, Ally was pregnant wraith my child. We were going to be parents. She was going to be a mum. I was going to be a dad. I realised Ally was still crying.

"Don't worry Ally, it'll be okay, I'm here with you."

"But, Austin, your career, this will get you bad publicity. I can't do that to you."

"Ally, I've told you a million times and I will tell you again, you mean more to me than my career."

"Really?"

Really. And I'm staying by your side."

Ally just nodded.

"Sooooo, how far are you along?"

"I don't know but I have an ultrasound in two days. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to"

"The only problem is, I stupidly booked it at Miami hospital and, that's quite far to go with seven dollars."

"Don't worry, I'll get us back to Miami. The question is: do you trust me?"

"Are you got and sexy?"

"Thats an obvious yes."

I laughed which made Austin laugh too and we continued to ramble round the mall, hand in hand, just as it should be.


	6. Chapter 6

Loving and Leaving chapter 6

Ally POV

I woke up on an oak bed I didn't recognise, in a navy blue hoodie I didn't recognise, in a cream papered room I didn't recognise, next to a hot, sexy, blonde guy I definitely did recognise. At least something was normal.

"Hey, Austin, what am I doing in this bed, in this hoodie and in this room?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, well, after we hung out at the mall you looked really tired so I got us this last minute hotel room," he explained.

I nodded in understandment. There were two beds so I didn't see why he had to share with me though. Actually, I wasn't complaining, he's really warm.

"So, tomorrow," I said, trying to brake the ice.

"Yeah, your first ultrasound." He sounded kind of nervous. Okay, I take that back. He sounded REALLY nervous. It wasn't a 'OMG I'm about to meet R5 kind of nervous', or a 'AHH I'm about to marry Ross Lynch nervous'. No. I was more of a 'I need to do something and my happiness depends on on it' nervous.

Austin handed me a bag. "What's this," I said but it probably came out quite harshly as he put his hands up in surrender and said, "Jeez, hormones kicked in already."

I headed towards the bathroom but Austin stopped me and said, "Ally, you're pregnant, I think I've seen you naked." I ignored him and went into the bathroom, carefully locking the door behind me.

I came out wearing a white tank top, orange skinny jeans and ray bands sunglasses on my forehead. I left my hair as it is.

I came out and saw Austin in a sexy bench top with ted baker shorts. He had blue Superdry flip flops on his feet and his sun-kissed blonde hair was swept to one side. He looked gorgeous.

I smiled and he grabbed my bag and led us out on to the street. We waited for about two minutes until I broke the silence by saying, "sooooo, how are we getting home?"

"I don't know, that's your problem."

I glared at him as if he was insane (he thought that I had enough money to get us from Boston to Miami so he probably was).

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Jeez ,Ally, lighten up. It should be here any minute."

"What our taxi?" I asked.

"No, no." He replied

Just then, a black limo came round the corner and stopped right in front of us.

"Ladies first."

I got in. "Austin, I."

"Hey, you're the best so you only deserve the best."

I smiled. He's so sweet.

We stopped off in Washington D.C to get something to eat at Cafe Rouge. I had the Green Thai Curry and Austin had the lasagna. Because it was summer, we were able to eat outside on the restaurant's wooden porch. The porch was decorated with fairy lights, all different colours. Some were true red, some were grass green, some were royal blue, the list went on. They were wound around the beams that made up a roof, draped along the walls and twisted around plant pots. It felt magical. So magical it reminded me of our first date at Illusion's magic Cafe. If I got a dollar for every time I smiled that night, I would be able to buy out the President. After we finished our meals, we paid and got back into the taxi.

We arrived at Miami in the early morning, around four am , I think. "We better get some sleep," I suggested. He nodded his head. I didn't want to talk to my dad after the whole running away incident so Austin let me stay at his. Weirdly, his folks didn't see us meaning no explaining (for now).

I woke up to a horrible bearing sound. It reminded me of the ones they have in hospitals that say whether the person has a steady heartbeat or something like that. "Austin, what is that?" I moaned.

"My alarm," he replied.

"Why have you set an alarm, it's summer?"

"Ultrasound, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I said kind of embarrassed that I had forgotten. I got dressed in the clothes I had wore yesterday since I didn't have anything else. Austin insisted on buying me an outfit but I was against the idea and naturally, me, the female, won. He was wearing a purple long-sleeved cotton shirt with skinny black jeans and black converses.

Austin drove us to the hospital in his Mercedes. On the way, I looked at my outfit and really regretted it. I was wearing a tank top and I was starting to show! I didn't tell Austin as it's like saying to the guy you like that you just gained five pounds, which I probably had.

Miami Hospital was an huge, old, dirty, white building with tiny little windows all set in rows on it. On the outside I looked calm and relaxed, but on the inside, I was screaming.

We walked into the waiting room and went over to reception to check in.

"Who am I booking in" asked the lady at the desk.

"A...A...A...A," I tried to say but couldn't as I was so nervous. Snakes, heights, the dark, I'm fine with but hospitals scare me.

"What? Is it a hard one?" The lady joked. I suddenly did not

Like her.

"Come on hun, what is it?"

I still wasn't saying anything.

When she realised I wasn't going to be any use, she turned to Austin, smiled and said, "Can I take your name, sir."

"Certainly" replied Austin, "it's Austin Moon."

"Sorry, I don't have an appointment for mrs Moon.

"Oh, her name isn't mrs Moon, it's Dawson, miss Dawson."

"Oh, Allyson Dawson. Ultrasound.

We both nodded.

"Take a seat. Dr Maria will see you shortly."

After about five minutes, the loudspeaker called "Ally Dawson." I stood up along with Austin and we made are way to the Maternity department. It was quite a walk, in which we had to go down the hall, left, across a field and into another building. Austin kindly offered me a piggy back ride which I obviously accepted.

"Take a seat, Ally," said the doctor in the room. I did just so. Her assistant put my chair back until I was lying down. "Could you lift up your shirt please. I pulled it up, but at the same time tried to suck my stomach in, hoping that Austin wouldn't notice my baby bump. Of course he did, though. "Okay, sweetie, I'm going to put this gel on you and it will be cold. She grabbed a tube and squirted it on my belly. She wasn't kidding when she said it was cold. Then Dr Maria picked up a scanner and held it over my tummy and a jelly bean came up on the black and white screen next to where I was lying. "That is your baby.

"Our little jelly bean," I joked. I tried holding back my tears as I didn't want to be the pathetic one who cried. Unless of course Austin was. I glanced over at him. He was frozen. 'Proud Daddy' I thought to myself. After we saw Jellybean, Dr Maria brought something over that was making a "duh-da" sort if sound.

"And that is your baby's heartbeat.

That was when I started crying. Not tears of sadness because I didn't want a baby, but tears of joy for me and Austin's little miricle. Our Jellybean Moon. Dr Maria put it away and wiped of the goo. I got back up and when I was doing so, the doctor gave Austin something that looked like a photo. I went over to see what it was and saw the ultrasound picture. I smiled.

"Okay, Austin, Ally, your next check up is when you are four months pregnant so in three months. So goodbye for now."

"Thank you" said Austin.

"Bye" I said.

We left the hospital and went back to Austin's place. We ran upstairs to his room but on our way, a lady's voice said, "Hold it you two. We want an explanation."


	7. Chapter 7

Loving and Leaving chapter 7

**Review** **Reply's**:

**Allyaa200** - **Thank** **you** **for** **your** **kind** **words**. **Well** **I haven't** **had** **it up for** **long** **at all so** **I can't ****complain**.

Austin's POV

Ahh, my parents.

"But first things first; Ally you're back." Squealed my mom while running over to embrace Ally in a hug. "Aww Austin, you found her. But the question is: why were you required to find Ally in the first place." My mom gave me that stern look she used when I was little to get me to admit something.

"Okay," began Ally. "Well, last week, I found something out and I was worried it would ruin Austin's career because it had already ruined mine. That's why I left."

"Well, what did you find out Ally?" My mom asked.

"I'm pregnant."

You could hear my mom's faint gasp but my dad through his newspaper down and briskly marched into the kitchen, slammed the door behind him. I ran after him while shouting, "dad, wait."

I found my dad sitting on a bath stool with his head in his hands.

"What's your problem?" I demanded.

"What's my problem. My problem is you. I can't believe you Austin, you've ruined your career."

"What to you mean, ruined my career? We're not murdering anyone, we're just having a baby."

"Yeah, but those two both cause equal damage."

At that my dad left the room.

"Dad, wait. What did you mean by 'you've ruined your career.?"

"Two reasons: 1) This baby is going to get you and Ally fighting and when you're fighting, she doesn't write songs for you. 2) Ally is this baby's mother and taking care of a baby is a lot of time and work, add on school, add on homework, add on other jobs as baby's are expensive, add on covering at Sonic Boom, add on her own career, how much time is left for writing you songs. I let that sink in.

"So," said my mom, "who else have you told? Were they excited?"

"Um, actually," began Ally, "we haven't told anyone yet. You guys were the first to know."

At that, my mom pushed us out the door.

"Mom, why are you throwing us out?"

"No, you just need to go and tell Ally's dad. Like, now."

"Okay, I guess she's right," admitted Ally.

We both got in my car and drove towards Sonic Boom.

We got out the car and started to walk towards Sonic Boom when Ally stopped me and said, "Austin, I need to do this alone."

I nodded and she walked in. I sat in the car while she talked to her dad. While I was waiting, my phone rang.

Jimmy: Austin Moon, my favourite superstar

Austin: hey Jimmy

Jimmy: I heard Ally ran away

Austin: yeah, she did, but at least now I get a new person in my life

Jimmy: yeah, I've found one and she is amazing, Austin you are going to love her. She even says that she get you a new song every week.

Austin: oh, you thought I was talking about...

Jimmy: The only thing is, Tara said that she needs to hear from me by Monday. So, what do you say? Is it Austin and Tara?

"How much time is left for writing you songs." My dad's words rung through my ears.

Austin: Yeah, when do we start?

I decided not to tell Ally. I knew that there was no better song writer then her so I wanted her to write my songs for as long as she can.

Ally slumped back in the car with damp cheeks and bloodshot eyes from crying. I also noticed a big purple bruise on her jaw.

"Ally, what happened?" I asked.

"I showed him the ultrasound scan and he hit me, Austin. He hit me. Then he kicked me out. Literally, kicked me out. What am I gonna do?"

"I have an idea. But you're gonna wait in the car because it's a surprise."

"Surprise, Austin, what are you..." I cut Ally off.

"You'll see but for now I need you need to trust me in waiting here." I could tell she wanted to object, but that I wouldn't give in.

I got out the car and went across the road to a place I knew Ally couldn't see me from where she was peeking out the car window. Then, I snuck behind the shops and into the Real Estate. Inside, it looked like one if those places from in interview shows. I was a cross between the Jonathan Ross show, the Alan Carr show and the Helen show (before Ally destroyed it).

I walked led up to the desk of a man whose name tag read Nathan.

"'ello an' 'ho may I 'elp you" said Nathan in a really annoying Scottish American accent.

"Um, I believe I bought a house under the name of Austin Moon.

"Yes, if you'd like to go to Julie an' pick up the keys."

Okay, I was prepared to strangle Nathan now. The accent was obviously fake. Luckily, I managed to push a "thanks" through my teeth. Believe me, it wanted to come in as much as it didn't want to come out.

I got back in the car and Ally found Ally staring at my like a dog stares at a price of meat.

"Sooooooooo, what were yu doin'?" She asked me. I laughed to myself.

"Seriously, Alls. I know you want to know what I was doing, but, you don't have to be at my constant beck and call."

"But Austin, you didn't answer my question."

"That's because I won't tell you the answer."

She was now scowling at me, but I didn't care, as soon, that smile would be a smile so big, you wouldn't believe if was from the same person if Einstein told you.

We drove in something that made silence seem like a One Direction concert. Ally was at the bottom of Challengers Deep in thought. About what, I didn't know. She wasn't the only one thinking.

ALLY POV

We pulled up at a white and yellow house with a small little white front porch, a turret on the side, palm trees in the front and a tyre swing hanging from an old oak tree. It reminded my of the ones on TV were the boy gives the girl a sweet little beach house, but obviously that isn't true because this is not TV. I gave Austin a puzzled look and all he did was smile at me in a soppy romance movie way. He then handed me a set of keys and I threw the puzzled look at him again.

"Seriously, Ally, for a straight A student you aren't very bright. You sure you turned the lights on this morning," joked Austin.

"Very funny Austin," I replied,"Seriously, though, what are these keys for?"

He laughed again and pointed to the beautiful beach house.

"But what's this got to do with me?" Ally asked.

"Because, Ally, I want you to move in with me. Because of, you know, jellybean."

I was shocked, but at the same time relieved. Shocked because Austin wants me to move in with him and relieved because I (hopefully) wouldn't be a single mother.

"Oh, Austin, I'd love too."

At that, Austin got out of the car and led me into the house. I was so excited, I was even excited about how excited I am.

Unknown person POV

I looked in disgust at the family to be. They looked so innocent. Then again, so did I. Maybe, my mistake could result to their doom. After all, I know exactly how to destroy their little family.


	8. Chapter 8

Loving and Leaving chapter 8

**Sorry about the last cliffy. Anyway, I'm finally on summer vacation. These first two weeks I'm kind of busy but I will try and update as quickly as I can. From the 25th onwards I'm not doing anything to be frank. **

**Reviewers reply's:**

**Austlly394 - Thank you for your kind words. It was my first cliffhanger so I'm glad you thought it was good.**

**Allyaa200 - Thank you for all your reviews. You're an amazing and supportive reader. I tried to update as quickly as I could for you.**

**Breathsaver - Well, in a few chapters, I reveal who the mystery person is. I'm glad you likd the story. It means a lot to me.**

**Sicklscaler - Thank you for your kind words. I tried to update as quickly as I could.**

**LRS.9401 - Well, I wanted to create drama.**

**Okay, so to make this part more interesting, I'm going to do a question of the week ( it's really a question of the chapter but question of the week sounds better). This weeks is: what is your name? Just leave it in the comments below.**

**Anyway, enough with that. If you wanted to find out about my boring life, you'd read my diary. Instead, you want to read about two teenagers who have dramatic, messed up lives which is why you read this instead. So, I own nothing. Let's go:**

Ally's POV

Austin led my into Heaven. Or Paradise. Or Elysium. Or this house. Take your pick; they all mean the same thing.

The porch had little lanterns hanging from it's roof. A 'welcome home' mat was placed in front of the oak door and brown wicker sofas were arranged on either sides. I imagined a little boy running around the porch and a little girl curled up on a sofa with Austin reading her a bedtime story. It felt perfect.

Austin led me into a small entrance hall. On the left was a huge mirror and on the right was a cloak cupboard. A chandelier lit up the white tiles.

Then he took me into a room off the left. I guessed it was a living room. In the corner was a huge TV that had two cream sofas facing it.

Then he led me into the kitchen which was at the back of the house. It had white granite work tops and a matching table.

After that Austin took me back to the hallway and upstairs. It had a fairly large landing and a big bathroom.

After, he led me into a room with a massive king sized four poster bed.

"This is our room," he said in a really sexy voice.

Finally, he took me into a largely sized room, which, unlike the others, wasn't decorated.

"This could be the baby's room. I didn't know what you would say to moving in so I couldn't get this room decorated. Plus, I thought that we could do this room together."

I was half listening to what Austin was saying and half lost in thoughts. I still couldn't believe the events of the past three days. From Austin saying that he'll stick by me and the baby to him asking me to move in with him. He is just so sweet and I know he will be an incredible dad.

I continued to look at the window in a day dreaming stare. That's when I saw the most horrific thing I had seen in my lifetime. I screamed, which made Austin come over. He saw it, then he screamed. My brain couldn't register what I was seeing. Trish and Dez; in a car stopped outside our house; kissing! I glanced to were Austin was standing and I realised he wasn't there. I then checked the floor, because I wouldn't have been surprised if he had fainted. I heard the door open and I guessed that he must have gone to open it. I went downstairs too. I was just in time to hear a woman say:

"How long have you been living here?"

"About ten minutes," replied Austin.

I came down and stood next to Austin. That's when I realised that Trish and Dez were the people at the door.

"Ally," Dez half said, half questioned.

"You're back," exclaimed Trish.

Oh, right. I forgot that I had supposedly run away.

"Yeah. Austin found me and convinced me to come back."

"So, if you two are living together now," began Trish, "then that means that you are gonna be a."

She glanced and Dez and gave me a puzzled look. I shook my head.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys," finished Trish. She pulled me and Austin in for a hug.

"Am I missing something here?" queried Dez.

"Yes, actually," I admitted. "Austin, you tell him."

"Okay," he agreed. "Me and Ally are...having a baby."

"Oh My Gosh. You guys are gonna be one ltitle family. I'm so happy for you."

"Hey, you guys wanna stay for dinner?" Austin asked.

"We'd love to," they replied in unison.

AN HOUR LATER

During dinner with Trish and Dez, we had only talked about the baby. Now, we were on the topic of names.

We have decided that we want the anitials to be AM, like both Austin's (Austin Monica) and mine (Allyson Mary). If it's a boy, the middle name will be Mason and if it's a girl, Melody. Mason pbecause that's the name of the main character from the movie we watched the night the baby was made. Melody because it has something to do with music.

For the first name, we have decided to let Austin and me's fans vote. So, Trish, Dez, Austin and I will all pick a boy and girl name (that begins with A) and let the public (A/N that's you) vote.

"Okay," began Trish, "for a boy; Augustus, after the cute guy from the movie. For a girl; Amelia."

"So, for a boy I like Anthony and for a girl, I like Avery," stated Dez.

"If it's a boy, I really like the name Axel," I admitted, "but for a girl, I think Aurora is pretty."

"For a boy it's got to be Alex," said Austin. "For a girl, which it will be by the way, I like Arianna. Ari for short."

I smiled. We had some good names. I didn't mind. But, if I had to pick a favourite; I'd chose Augustus for a boy and Ariana for a girl. But I liked all the names do I didn't mind.

"Okay, it's posted," announced Trish. Then Austin's smile dropped all the way to the centre of the earth.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I asked. Now I was worried.

"Ally, did we ever tell the world that you were pregnant?"

"No, but why does that? Oh." I said in realisation.

We had just exposed to the world that I was pregnant at seventeen.


	9. Please vote for your favourite names!

Hey guys, not a chapter but REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.

Okay, so, I need you guys to vote for your favourite boy and girl names as(you might have guessed this already but) you, my marvellous readers, are the fans. Here are the options again:

BOYS

Alex

Anthony

Augustus

Axel

GIRLS

Avery

Arianna

Amelia

Aurora

please please please vote for your favourite boy AND girl name. You can PM me or leave it in the comments section; I don't mind. Just please vote. Wouldn't it be great if your favourite boy or girl name (from the choices above is used in the story. So please vote.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the votes. Here are the results SO FAR (keep voting).**

**BOYS**

**Axel - 2**

**Alex - 8**

**Augustus - 1 **

**Anthony - 3**

**GIRLS**

**Arianna - 8**

**Amelia - 3**

**Avery - 0**

**Aurora - 3**

**I own nothing; let's go:**

Austin's POV

We all screamed. We were only able to shut up because the phone rang. Ally darted up and answered it. I heard a few "uh"s and "mmm"s.

"Who was that?" I asked when she finally put the phone down.

"That, was Helen from the Helen show. She wanted you and I to do an interview on the new _moon baby. _So, it's in two hours."

"What! You agreed? Ally, why?" Trish shouted.

"I think it will be a good way fpr people to understand the story from our point of view, instead of waiting for the press to turn it into something sluty and ugly."

"I see your point," I admitted.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

Ally and I had just arrived at the set of 'the Helen Show' and saying that the place was filled with black vans is like saying that world war 2 was just a little disagreement.

"Oh crap. Now what do we do? This place is crawling with Papparazzi," asked Ally.

"Yeah. You'd never believe that walking into 'The Helen Show' studio for an interview would be so hard," I stated.

"Psst," said a voice behind the bush.

"Who's there?" Cried Ally.

"A girl who looked around fifteen came out of the bush.

"I'm Laina. You're Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, so you need to get into the studio, right?"

We both nodded.

"Don't worry. I've got some wigs and clothes in my bag. Here:"

Laina brought out a blonde female wig and a brown male wig, along with two big hooded coats.

"Thank you so much Laina. It means a lot. Oh, how shall we return them to you?" Asked Ally.

"Simple. Don't," replied Laina.

"No, I insist."

"Okay, fine."

Laina scribbled something down on a price of paper and then handed it to us.

"My address. Pop over day or night. Except night," Laina joked.

"Thanks so much."

"Forget it."

"Not to be rude but we need to go."

"Yeah. Don't wanna be late."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I like her," admitted Ally.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Ally and I were sitting on the set of 'the Helen show' and are interview was just about to go live.

"5...4...3...2...1" shouted a guy in a booth.

"Heeeeellloooo America. We're here live with teen pop sensations, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, who, earlier on this evening, shared some very excited infomation with the world, and I've got them here tonight to help the world get all the juicy details!" Helen shouted towards the camera.

"So, Austin. How does it feel to know that in severel short months, you will be a dad?

I thought about it for a few seconds and answered with, "Well, I'm sorry Helen but I am unable to answer that because you asked me 'how does it feel to know that in several short months, you will be a dad', but it feels as if the baby is already here, with us, and we're already parents bevause we already love it. We love it with all our hearts."

"Wow. Some answer, Austin. So, Ally, names: We saw online that you wanted the public to vote out of the four chosen names. How did you come up with them?"

"It's pretty simple actually. You see: everyone in team Austin and Ally said there favourite name for girls and boys beginning with an A. I said Axel for a boy and Aurora for a girl; our directer said Anthony for a boy and Avery for a girl; our manager said Augustus for a boy and Amelia for a girl; Austin said Alex for a boy and Arianna for a girl."

"Those are all lovely names so I think that the public is going to have a hard job there. So, another question for Ally: What are you going to do about throt middle name?"

"Well, as you may have realised, we want the first name to begin with an A. We want the middle band to begin with an M. So, for a boy, we like Mason and for a girl we have decided on Melody."

Adorable. Final question is for Austin: Because you and Ally are young, do you think that means you won't be great parents?"

"No, I don't think that age has anything to do wirh if you are great parents. You can have a thirty year okd who isn't bothered about there child, and there can be seventeen year oLSD who look after them the best they can. I know Ally is gonna be a great mom and I can only hope I'll be a good enough dad."

"Those two are the most adorable thing since Titanic. That's all the time we have for today. Goodnight America!"

THE NEXT DAY

"We are in the correct place, right?" Ally asked me me for the hundreth time.

"Yes," I replied for the hundredth time. "3649 South Street Avenue."

We got out the car and knocked on the door. Laina opened with a little girl clinging to her legs.

"Sorry," Laina said. "This is my daughetto, Maci. She's been really clingy lately. Maci looked just like her mom. Black hair; blue eyes. The only difference was Maci had a splash of freckles which she must have inherited from her dad.

"We just came to drop these over," said Ally while handing her a bag full of the things she lent us.

"Thanks," said Laina. "Can I get you some food or drink?"

"Oh, you're too kind. Sorry, we can't. We just stopped off on our way to go baby shopping. As you have a daughter, can you reccomend any places?" I said.

"Well, BabiesRUS is really good. So is Baby World."

"Thanks, again," I said.

"Don't mention it."

Ally and I got back in the car and began the drive to Miami Central Mall where we were to go baby shopping.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your reviews. They really make my day. Anyway, who's noticed that I've been updating everyday? I definitely have. When I go back to school in September, They will only be every two days. I only own Laina, Maci and any other characters I put in here that aren't from the show. Nothing else, let's go.**

Ally's POV

We arrived in Central Miami Mall and headed towards BabiesRUS. We decided to wait a few more months until we bought the pram and carseat and whatnot. Today we were going to buy the crib, dresser, wardrobe and clothes etc so we could get started on the nursery.

"There, we bought a sky blue dresser (where you change the baby's diaper) with a matching crib, wardrobe and rocking chair. If the sky blue hadn't given it away, but the theme of the nursery was going to be in the clouds. We couldn't find anything else in BabiesRUS so we tried Baby's World.

Baby's world had more clothes than furniture, compared to BabiesRUS which had about ten outfits. We bought white, yellow and green baby grows. The white one was absolutely plain, but Ally says you need one like that because afterwords you throw it away. The yellow one has a large rubber duck embroidered on the top right-hand corner. The green one had milk bottles and dummies sown all around. We didn't need many outfits; just enough until the baby is out of hospital. Then we can buy it girl or boy clothes. In baby's world we also bought a white rug in the shape of a cloud and a lubbuby (A/N I didn't know what they were called so I just made that up. I mean the things you put above the crib and they spin and play a lullaby) with a sun hanging down.

After that, we popped into hobbycraft and bought some blue, white, black and yellow paint. We drove home and decided that we would straight away get started on the nursery.

When we got back we put on old clothes and got out brushes. We painted the base later of the room sky blue; the colour was identical to the crib, wardrobe and dresser. After that, we oainted white clouds. This took about an hour. Who know that painting a white blob could take so long. Finally, we painted a giant, and I mean giant, sun in the corner. For a joke, we put a smiley face on it. After that we painted floor and ceiling the sky blue, even though that meant going OTT. We decided ri leave putting everything together for another day as it was already late.

When we had finished painting the nursery, we layed down on our bed and fell asleep. We woke up three hours later to the sound of our doorbell. We both got up to go answer it but Austin said, "Don't worry, I'll get it."

I couldn't go back to sleep as I was hungry so I went downstairs to make some dinner. About five minutes later, Austin walked back in.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Just Jimmy," he replied.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, he was just talking about the interview yesterday on the Helen show. He said he's fine with everything as long as I don't let the baby effect my work."

"Fare enough."

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti for you and lasanga with salmon for me."

"Really Ally. Cravings kicked in already."

"Look who'a been reading those books we bought."

"Oh, who?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm serious, though. You really need to read those. Especially since you know nothing about pregnancy."

"Oh, I so do."

"Yeah. How long should the pregnancy take?"

"A year."

"Fourty weeks."

"Okay, I'll get reading."

"Good."

Just then, the smoke alarm went off. Crap, I burned the dinner. Now what are we going to eat?" I moaned.

"Just go and get take out," Austin suggested.

"Okay."

I grabbed the keys and drove to that Mexican place, just around the block. When I arrived there I had to wait for ten minutes for our food, but I didn't mind as it gave me time to think about up coming events.

"Ally Dawson," a girl from behind the counter cried.

I got up and made my way over.

"That will be $18•95," she said in a really bored voice.

"Are you okay," I glanced at her nametag, "Tara."

"No, not really," she replied.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this job. I got the role of Austin Moon's new song writer, but now his old one has come back so I'm stuck with this lame job."

"Well, I'm sure a better job will come up soon."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No worries."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as I had left the building, I ran towards my car. Austin Moon's new song writer. We needed to have a very serious discussion about this.

When I arrived home I ran in like a whirlwind.

"I met a girl called Tara at Mexicana. Austin Moon's new song writer! We need to talk."

Tara's POV

Just as I was about to lock up, my phone rang.

Brooke: Hello Tara.

Tara: Is everything set?

Brooke: Yes. We did it and I am. Finally, Austin will be mine, once and for all.

Tara: Excuse me?

Brooke: And of course you can be his song writer and he can have Ally.

Tara: Are you sure this will work?

Brooke: Of course. I've been watching them at there house.

Tara: When do we start our plan?

Brooke: Tomorrow.

My boss came in so I cut Brooke off. I didn't want him hearing of the three of us's plan to bring Auslly down, once and for all.

**So Brooke was the mystery person. What are her and Tara planning? Who is the other person involved? Keep voting. Review it up. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, I think this is my best chapter yet. I'm so pleased with it. The words just seemed to spill out onto the page, with no hint of blockage. Also, this chapter contains a lot of drama (or at least I think it does) so if you don't like it then...oh who am I kidding. You watch Austin and Ally so you must love drama. Anyway, I own the people that disney don't own. Let's go: (but don't go anywere because I really want you to read this chapter)**

I felt terrible lying to Ally, but I had too. Actually, in my defence, I just didn't tell her the whole truth.

Okay, you're probably confused, so I'll explain: Let's start with when Jimmy came over.

_Flashback_

_"Austin Moon, my my favourite superstar."_

_"Hey, Jimmy," I said really uneasily._

_"I went over to your parents place but they said you moved out. Anyway, I saw the interview. I know Ally's back. So, I'm asking you to chose. Ally or Tara?"_

_"Ally. Definatly."_

_"You sure?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Okay. See you at rehursals on Saturday."_

_"See you then. Bye."_

_"Bye." _

So you see: I rehired Ally and she doesn't even need to knos and she never will. Right?

Well, who wants to play a game called, 'see his long Austin's luck can last?' Reality, you can go first:

"How about...five seconds."

Right on que, Ally walked thres the door and screamed (really angrily, I must add), "Austin!"

I walked up to her with, not intentionally but I couldn't put on another, petrified face.

"You want to hear a funny story?" asked Ally in her I'm-going-to-grind-you-into-pieces-and-feed-you-to-a-pack-of-angry-wolves voice.

"If it's as funny as the face you're pulling, then no," I replied.

"I was in Mexicana, as you know. Me and a girl called Tara started talking and she told me that she was going to be Austin Moon's new song writer. I can't believe you Austin; I'm out of here."

"Ally, wait. Just give me one more chance," I pleaded. I pleaded with all my heart.

I knew I couldn't let Ally slip through my fingers again so I continued talking: "I made a very stupid mistake. I let what my dad said go through to me and I'm sorry. No amount of words can express how sorry I am."

Ally put an expression on her face that said: "Okay. I'll give you one more chance."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ally. I won't let you down."

Just then, somebody knocked on the door. I went to open it and Ally said, "no. Remember what happened last time."

I nodded.

Ally went and opened the door. Standing there, was Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke," Ally said in a don't-you-dare-steal-my-man voice.

"Who's this?" Ally asked, pointing to the child in the stroller.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Nicole. Your daughter, Austin. She's yours."

She took one l look at me and bolted.

Brooke's POV

Yes! Ally noticed that Nicole looks like Austin. Too bad Austin isn't hr father. His cousin, Jacob (the third person in on the plan), is.

Austin's POV

"Ally, wait, she's lying."

"Austin, Nicole even looks like you."

She through the few things she had unpacked into her bag and ran out off the house. I went after her but she was no were to be found. Ally was gone.

**Okay, you're going to hate me when I tell you this but, this is the final chapter in the book. Don't worry though, because I'm doing a sequel. Thank you for all you votes and here are the results:**

**BOYS**

**Alex (winner) - 10**

**Anthony - 4**

**Axel - 2**

**Augustus - 2**

**GIRLS**

**Arianna (winner) - 9**

**Aurora - 4**

**Amelia - 3**

**Avery - 2**

**The sequel will be called: 'Liars and Little girls' so yes. The baby is a girl called Arianna. I will post the sequel soon. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a few days if I want a break. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this story, and please read Liars and Little girls.**

**xx ILoveAuslly101**


End file.
